Budapest
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: They were never suppose to work, yet somehow they had. It started as an innocent friendship and had bloomed into the type of love that was envied by all. Because to them, this was it. This was the person they'd gladly grow old with.
1. I'd Leave It All

Daniel Humphrey sat on the chestnut leather couch drinking his coffee. Before him lay the morning crossword puzzle, it's content spread wide across the oak table. It was a Tuesday and the last of the eager students who needed their daily caffeine fix had just walked out the door. And so, Dan found himself in the quiet atmosphere of the quaint coffee shop. Rubbing at the beard that had grown full, he let out a sigh. He was stuck. Stuck on 21 Down. It sounds like such a trivial thing to be frustrated about, but this had never happened before. Humphrey's do not get stuck on crossword puzzles, it simply did not happen. So what was it? Why was he getting stumped on something that usually comes easy to him? Dan once again ran his fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at the roots. Pushing the pencil behind his ear, Dan took a sip of his coffee.

He sat there for ten minutes staring at the newspaper, squinting as though the answer was going to formulate any minute.

21 Down: the state of being completely forgotten or unknown.

"Oblivion," a voice echoed.

Looking down, Dan's eyes grew wide as the word fell perfectly into the boxes.

"Losing your touch Humphrey?" The familiar nickname had his body humming in anticipation of the meeting. Peeking over his shoulder he was met with quite the sight. There, standing with a cup of tea in hand, was Blair Waldorf. Her chocolate locks were piled upon her head in a bun, showing off the curve of her neck. Her pale skin contrasting well with the burgundy Marc Jacobs dress that adorned her figure. His eyes travelled down her body, stopping at the black Monolo Blahnik pumps.

Blair couldn't help but grin as she took in his attire. Flannel. She shook her head in good nature at his typical wardrobe choice. Not waiting for a response Blair took a seat next to him. "Have I rendered you speechless?" she smirked into her cup.

Rolling his eyes, Dan shook his head. "I've missed you, Waldorf."

Her face softened at the words. "I've missed you too."

"How was Paris?" he asked.

"Beautiful, as always. And New York?"

"Lonely without you," he said truthfully. The city had lost its shine when the brunette left, nothing but loud noises and an empty loft. "How is your father and Roman doing?"

"They're doing well," she spoke softly. Reaching over for his hand she locked their fingers together. "They've been very excited, their wedding should be ready by February."

"I'm glad you got to spend time with them," he said as his thumb stroked her palm. He had missed this. Missed her presence and the emotions she evoked from him.

"You should come next time," she looked up at him.

"You think so?"

Smiling at Dan, Blair nodded, "Daddy would love you."

Leaning in, Dan softly placed a kiss to her lips, savoring the moment.

* * *

"Blair?" Dan whispered as he turned to the woman laying next to him. Stroking his finger across her cheek, he smiled.

"Yes?" The brunette beauty hummed as she brought herself closer to his warm form.

"I really did miss you." The words bounced through the quiet loft as the first rays of sunlight broke through the curtains. "I didn't think I would," he spoke truthfully. "But when you waved to me right before you entered that plane, I felt a twinge. Like something was wrong. And I had this unsettling feeling in me that only disappeared when you called." Shifting so he could look in to her eyes, he continued, "Then I realized, perhaps it felt different because all those other times when you had left-you were never leaving _me_."

"Dan-"

Shaking his head, Dan silenced her. He had to get this off his chest before it consumed him. Before it ate away at him and slowly drove him mad. "Blair Waldorf, you were cruel to me in high school. Every snarky remark and glare sent my way had me disliking you more and more. But when I saw you last summer, alone and quiet sitting in Central Park, I saw you as a different person. You weren't this bigger than life villain, you were just misunderstood. And since then, you have been nothing but kind and sincere. I want to apologize for all that I have done to you and apologize in advance for all the stupid things I will do in the future," as the words slipped pass his lips, he was rewarded with a chuckle from the woman who had set a single kiss on his collarbone.

Closing his eyes, he managed to gather up his courage. "What I'm trying to say, is that I am in love with you, Blair Waldorf." His eyes were still clenched shut as he ended the sentence. It was only until he felt wetness on his neck when he opened them. Looking down at the girl who now lay on him, his eyes went wide when he saw the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Blair. I didn't mean-"

"I love you too, Humphrey," her words came out as a jumbled mess as she flew her arms around his abdomen. "I love you more than you know," she sniffled out. Crawling up, she kissed his lips and clung to his body.

* * *

Perhaps it was just her, but Eleanor Waldorf Rose had noticed something different with the couple that sat in front of her. She had noticed the lingering touches and secretive glances thrown across the room. The older woman sat on the floral chair as she observed the two brunettes. They were laughing at the joke Cyrus had perfected and eagerly joining in on his comical discussion. It was only when she saw their hands seeking out each others, fingers soothingly drawing circles. Scanning their faces, Eleanor couldn't help the soft smile that made its way onto her face. Their love struck expressions said it all and the older Waldorf woman couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Hidden Treasure Chest

The crisp fall air whirled around as Blair and Dan walked hand-in-hand through the small community garden. The petite woman donned a classic navy coat that layered on the simple cream top and black jeans. Though at first glance her attire looked casual, Dan had noticed instantly the familiar crimson soles of her peep-toe heels. To please the brunette next to him, Dan coordinated with blues and grays. His cobalt flannel was layered with a dark gray overcoat; the outfit all coming together with his denim jeans and black boots.

They had been walking for a while now; assessing the growth of the little Aster seed they had planted a couple weeks ago.

"I don't see anything," Blair glared as she lifted the tiny cup of soil.

Coming up behind her, Dan peered over her shoulder to stare into the container. "What are you talking about? The stem is right there," he spoke as he pointed to the patch of green.

Squinting her eyes, Blair's glare intensified as she saw the tiny stem. "That's it? I've been watering her everyday and giving her the proper amount of sunlight and this is how she repays me?" The brunette hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Dan carefully took the plant from her clenched hands. Crouching down, he gently set it back onto the ground and poured a small amount of water into the cup. Dusting off his hands, he got back onto his feet. "These things take time, Waldorf. I once grew lima beans in third grade for a science assignment and I cried when it wasn't growing. And then, after a month of wishing, it was there. And in that glorious moment, I felt alive."

"Is this your pep talk? Because let me tell you something, it isn't working," she deadpanned.

"The moral of the story," he glared at her, "Is that good things come when you're patient."

"Bullshit."

"Oh please, if I had asked you out when we interned at W, what would you have said?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Humphrey."

"Exactly. If I hadn't been patient and waited for the perfect opportunity, you would have turned me down. And let's face it, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," he said cheekily.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Daniel," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying that just at the sight of me, your heart doesn't speed up?" As the words left his mouth, he was only rewarded with an unladylike snort from his companion. "That when I kiss you," he lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, "you don't get flustered?" And he watched in amusement as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Humphrey," she warned.

"Face it, Waldorf. It's true. But I have a feeling that you don't mind at all," he laughed out the last sentence as he saw her mock glare. "Now come on, before we're late for brunch!" Taking her hand in his, he strode through the garden, not missing the giggle coming from the smiling woman.

* * *

"Thank god, you're here," Jenny spoke as she opened the flat's door. The blonde's hair was sat atop her head and her face left no trace of makeup. The young girl stood with her hand on her hip, the cinnamon colored button down tucked neatly into her jeans. "Dad was about to drag me into the kitchen to help make the famous Humphrey waffles," Jenny rolled her eyes as she spoke in distaste.

Taking cue, Blair hurriedly shrugged off her coat and gracefully walked over to Rufus, leaving the two siblings to speak among themselves.

"Blair!" Rufus shouted as he wrapped the printed apron around his waist. "Just the person I was hoping to see."

Laughing at the older man's humor, Blair carefully tied the yellow daisy stitched apron. Gathering her hair into a ponytail she started with the task at hand. "Batter?" Blair demanded as she turned the heat on. As the bowl was set in her hand, the brunette expertly started pouring the perfect amount of batter into the machine's surface. "So, how has your morning been so far, Rufus?" Blair asked as she kept in eye on the clock.

"It's a change," Rufus started. "Lily would usually be the one to plan these types of things," his voice never showing a hint of distaste as he spoke of his ex. "But I think it's a good experience for me to do this. I haven't seen both of my kids together in a while, so this should be fun."

Flipping the waffle, Blair nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"I'm assuming you told her?" Jenny asked as she ushered Dan through the door.

"How would you know that?" Dan said as he closed the door behind him.

"It's written all over your face, Dan," Jenny rolled her eyes at her brother's question. "And, I did catch you guys giving each other that love struck look." The blonde admitted. It was true, right when she had flung open the door, she had noticed the soft smile and gaze that both Dan and Blair had.

"We do not use that expression," he denied. There was no way he and Blair got gooey eyed over each other, right?

"Yeah you do," the blonde laughed out. "It's actually quite sickening," she peeked over at him. "But at the same time incredibly sweet. I mean who would have thought? Lonely Boy and Queen B," Jenny laughed out, thinking of the back to the relationship the two brunettes had in high school. "I certainly didn't, but if I'm being completely honest, you compliment each other."

"You think we're _incredibly sweet_?" Dan teased as he took in his sister's words. "How kind of you." Tugging her into a bear hug, Dan grinned. It wasn't everyday he got the approval of his close inner-circle.

"Get off of me!" Jenny shouted as the wind rushed out of her. Struggling to get out of his grasp, it was only when a familiar voice entered the room when things turned for the brunette.

"Humphrey, put her down!" And just like that, Jenny felt her legs touch solid ground. Glancing back at her brother, she couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto her face as she saw the scene play out. Dan stood with his head cocked to the side, pouting; Blair's hand was on her hip as the other wagged in front of his face, obviously scolding the brunette.

"Children!" Came the jovial voice of Rufus Humphrey. "Stop playing around, the waffles are going to get cold!"

And just like that, all three heads turned. Catching each other's eyes, they all bolted toward the kitchen, hoping to get the closest seat to the golden crispiness.

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely._


	3. I'll Up and Run

Blair Waldorf sat in the cafe stirring her tea. Checking her watch, she shook her head. He was fifteen minutes late, and if there was anything that Blair Waldorf hated, it was tardiness. Five minutes, she concluded. She would give him five minutes. Looking down at the newspaper in front of her, she smiled at Dan's familiar scrawl. Reading over the numbers, she neatly filled in the open boxes. "Come on Humphrey, at least give me the hard ones," she spoke to herself as she once again wrote in the answer to his crossword.

* * *

Dan hesitantly stepped from the elevators, entering the Waldorf penthouse. His heart was beating far too fast, and a bead of sweat was coming off from his brow. His body was tense, his eyes scanning the perimeter; looking for any sign of his angry girlfriend. Trying to be quiet, he tiptoed up the stairs. Her door was cracked open and unable to keep from looking, Dan peeked inside. His eyes grew wide as he saw the sight in front of him. There sitting on her bed, was his girlfriend Blair Waldorf. Her light blue slip showing of the column of her neck and clavicle. Without realizing, Dan had gasped, making his presence known.

Snapping her head up from the book she was reading, Blair locked on the intruder. Her lips forming a scowl. "What do you want, Humphrey?"

"Blair," his words getting stuck in his throat as she shifted, her slip revealing more porcelain skin.

"Humphrey," she stated sternly.

"I-I'm here to apologize for this morning," he stuttered.

"You were more than twenty minutes late," she pouted.

"And I'm sorry," he spoke genuinely. Stepping further into her room, he slowly walked toward her bed. Grasping her hands in his while interlocking their fingers, he continued, "I was with my editor and we had just gotten so into it, that I hadn't noticed the time."

"You ruined the surprise," Blair muttered.

"What surprise?"

"Well, there's no point in telling it to you now!" She huffed. Blair had planned this extravagant date; filled with museum hopping and gelato stops and he had ruined it. Ruined it because he put work before her.

"I'm sorry, Blair," Dan spoke, truly feeling bad. "I swear to you, I'll make it up." Bringing her closer to him, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Dan watched her for a moment. And for a split second he thought that perhaps the apology wasn't going to be enough. Maybe his words weren't going to melt her. But all negative thoughts slipped from his mind as he watched a small smile make its way onto her face.

"I better be impressed, Humphrey." Blair smirked as she kissed his lips. "Because if I'm not, there will be hell to pay."

Laughing at the petite brunette, Dan enclosed her in a hug. "I'll try my best, Waldorf. I'll try my best."

* * *

Blair sat on the stool as she nodded her head to the familiar tune. Her right hand followed the rhythm as her left held the perfect lemon cupcake. Magnolia Bakery was a place that she had grown up with; her childhood filled with pastries and banana pudding. Grinning wide, she bit into the lemon meringue butter cream and reached the lemon cream filling. Pure bliss.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep voice rang out from beside her. Peeking from her half closed lids, Blair's vision landed on Dan. The first thing she had noticed was that he was cleanly shaven. The second was the half eaten peanut butter cookie that hung from his mouth. "Heaven," she responded. "Looks like I'm not the only one," she gestured toward the crumbs on his cheek. Rubbing at his face, Dan quickly ate the rest of his cookie. "Are you ready?"

He swallowed, chewing the last bits of the dessert. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean it is your surprise," the brunette smirked at his girlfriend.

Shaking her head, Dan responded. "What are we even doing today?" The Manhattan native was curious as to what he had planned. She hadn't the slightest clue, only a cryptic text saying to meet him at the bakery.

"That would defeat the purpose of the surprise," Dan stated obviously.

"I don't like surprises." Blair spoke.

"All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that for me?" Dan gazed at the woman to his side, raising his eyebrows. Seeing her expression, he continued on. "Don't answer that. But I promise you, you'll love it."

Staring at him for a few seconds, Blair relented. "Fine," Blair mumbled as she took the last bite of her cupcake. "But this better be good." As those words left her lips, her body jolted as her vision darkened. "What the hell, Humphrey?"

Dan tightened the blindfold, disregarding the brunette's protest. "Oh calm down, Waldorf," the nickname rolling off his tongue, "I'm not leading you to your death."

"Just trust me," he whispered. Waving off the bemused patrons, Dan gently guided her out of the bakery.

Blair clenched her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Dan's flannel clad say she was afraid would be an understatement. The last time she had given this type of power to Dan, she had ended up in a couple's cooking class. The disastrous date had made both of the brunettes cringe at the mere thought of it.

"Do I even get a hint?" She spoke over the loud surroundings.

"Do I look like the type of person who would give you a hint, Waldorf?" Dan rolled her eyes.

Blair grumbled under her breath as Dan led her through a crowded street. "Okay, the first stop won't take that long," Dan spoke honestly as the familiar shop came into view.

"First?" Blair's voice broke as she realized that she was going to be blind for far longer than she had expected. Feeling a bead of sweat run form, she carelessly swiped at her forehead.

"I trust you," Blair whispered as she let herself be dragged into what she hoped was a clean location.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
